


Un Tiempo en el Presente

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Mirai Trunks - Freeform, Tiempo familiar, Trunks conoce un poco mas a sus padres, Trunks pasa tiempo con su padre, Trunks viaja al presente, Vegeta siendo Vegeta, Vegeta y Bulma como familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Trunks del futuro ha regresado para ayudar a los guerreros Z a combatir contra los androides y Cell. Durante el tiempo que permanece en la tierra convivirá con el padre que no conocío y poco a poco descubrirá cómo era la relación que llevaban Bulma y Vegeta después de su nacimiento. [Punto de Vista de Trunks]
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 4





	1. Los Androides

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece; todos los derechos están reservados por Akira Toriyama.

El día a través de la ventana de mi cuarto en Capsule Corp se mira alegre. La batalla terminó, vencimos a pesar de todo pronóstico y no fue nada fácil. Pronto sería la hora de regresar a mi tiempo. El periodo en el que he estado en el presente, conviviendo con mis jóvenes amigos sería siempre inolvidable para mí.

A pesar de que todo acabó el día de ayer aproveché las pocas horas que me quedaban para estar con mi mamá y mis abuelos a los que al fin he conocido y he aprendido a querer casi de inmediato porque son dos personas muy buenas y sencillas; y claro para convivir un poco más con mi padre.

Me tumbo un rato en la cama, y los recuerdos llegan a mi sin querer.

_Recuerdo perfectamente mi primera visita; aquella vez soplaba el cálido viento entre los escombros de lo que quedaba en mi mundo, el futuro. Abracé a mi madre por largo tiempo antes de subirme a la máquina. Yo sabía que para ella era difícil dejarme ir, ya que soy su único hijo, y lo único que le queda y ella representa lo mismo para mí._

_Subí por la escalera de metal y me acomodé en la máquina, encendí el motor haciendo que este ronroneara un poco. Le dediqué una última mirada a mi madre que permanecía de pie mirándome. Agité la mano en señal de despedida y ella hizo lo mismo mientras me dedicaba una gran sonrisa._

_La máquina comenzó a elevarse y en segundos desapareció._

_Me invadía una sensación de emoción, ya que iba a volver a ver a los amigos que tenía, a los que perdí en batalla, pero más jóvenes y por supuesto vería por primera vez a mi padre del cual nunca tuve un recuerdo ya que falleció en el futuro cuando y sólo tenía meses de edad._

_En esa ocasión fui a la tierra para matar a Freezer, advertirle a Goku sobre los androides y darle una medicina para el corazón ya que en mi tiempo, el señor Goku enfermó debido a un virus en el corazón y murió a causa de esto._

_Pronto a lo lejos y conforme se acercaban a ver que destruí a Freezer vi a la versión joven y bella de mi madre y también vi a mi padre._

_Enseguida al ver el ceño fruncido de mi padre recordé lo que mi mamá me aconsejó antes de partir:_

— _Hijo —dijo ella mientras me acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. No esperes mucho cuando veas a tu padre, el solía ser una persona muy engreída y solitaria en ese tiempo._

_Y ella tenía razón, pero no pude evitar emocionarme al verlo, nada más mirarlo comprobé lo que todos estos años había estado oyendo de muchas personas: Que yo era su viva imagen, no cabía duda ese hombre era mi padre. Tuve que contener el impulso de volar hasta él y abrazarlo así me matara en el momento, quería hacerlo._

_Permanecí cerca de 3 horas con mis jóvenes padres y los demás esperando el regreso del señor Goku. Al principio surgieron preguntas hacía mí, sobre mi nombre y procedencia, pero no podía contestarles; y la razón era que ya estaba arriesgando demasiado al viajar el pasado y cambiar la historia revelándoles información acerca de los androides, si les decía siquiera mi nombre a todos ellos, mi nacimiento dentro de 2 años y el hecho de que mis padres se unieran para concebirme no sucedería._

_Así que tuve que disculparme una y otra vez por no contestarles y después nos quedamos en silencio hasta que la nave de Goku irrumpió en el lugar._

_Cuando Goku salió de la nave pedí hablar con él. Nos trasformamos en súper saiyajines y fue impresionante comprobar que todas las maravillas que había oído sobre él eran ciertas. Luego le conté sobre quién era y qué estaba haciendo ahí. Cuando le dije a Goku que yo también podía transformarme en un saiyajin porque Vegeta era mi padre, éste se sorprendió muchísimo y más cuando él mismo llegó a la conclusión de quien era mi mamá._

_Y es que a mí también me hubiera sorprendido. Mi mamá a lo lejos lucía guapa y delicada, y mi padre molesto y engreído. La verdad es que no parecía que pudiesen congeniar y mucho menos lucían como una futura pareja. Pero lo fueron, en algún momento quien sabe por qué razones y yo soy la prueba viviente de eso junto con las pocas anécdotas que mi madre atesora._

_Antes de partir de regreso a mi futuro, le prometí al señor Goku que si seguía con vida regresaría a ayudarlos cuando los androides aparecieran. Después salí volando en dirección a donde había dejado mi máquina del tiempo, la accioné y sobrevolé la zona donde estaban todos reunidos para verlos por última vez. No pude despedirme en persona más que de Goku. Lancé una plegaria al aire, pidiendo que mi padre no muriera, aquel hombre del que había comprobado en pocas horas era fuerte, orgulloso, estricto y sobre todo una persona muy solitaria y pedí porque mi madre no se diera por vencida nunca._

_Los 3 años de duro entrenamiento pasaron para mí que seguía enfrentándome a los androides de mi tiempo y para los guerreros z. Calculaba que yo ya había nacido y estaría por cumplir el año._

_Así que regresé para ayudar en el combate contra los androides cumpliendo la promesa que le hice a Goku._

_Llegué al lugar donde se suponía que iniciaría la batalla pero no había nadie, enseguida sentí el Ki de mis amigos cerca de ahí. Quizás habían cambiado el lugar de la pelea para que ninguna persona inocente resultara herida._

_Sobrevolé la zona hasta que me llamó la atención la cabeza deshecha de un robot, bajé a inspeccionar y me di cuenta que era un androide uno al cual yo no conocía. En breve escuché una explosión y volé hasta ahí para encontrarme a mi padre, a Piccoro, Gohan, Krilin y Ten Shin Han peleando con otro androide que en mi vida había visto._

_Recuerdo que en esa ocasión el doctor Maki atacó a la nave donde mi madre arribaba junto con Yajirobe y yo de bebé, instintivamente me moví al ver que la nave caía haciendo círculos; tuve suerte de poder sacar a mi madre antes de que se estrellara en el piso._

_Enfurecido enseguida clavé los ojos en mi padre quién no se había molestado si quiera a voltear a ver si su esposa e hijo estaban aún con vida._

_No pude contener mi ira ¿Por qué no había acudido a su rescate? ¿Por qué ni siquiera los miró? Volé hasta él para exigirle una explicación a lo que él contestó enfurecido que ellos no le importaban en lo más mínimo. En ese momento me decepcioné totalmente. Mi madre ya me lo había advertido pero no quise creerlo del todo, albergaba en mí una esperanza de distinguir aquello bueno por lo cual mi mamá lo había escogido. Pero no había nada en él sólo cruel frialdad._

_El doctor Maki Gero salió corriendo y mi padre voló tras de él después de exigirle a mi madre que le diera la ubicación del laboratorio del científico loco. A pesar de la desilusión que me había llevado no podía dejarlo ir sólo, porque iba a morir gracias a su orgullo sabía que estaba alterando aún más la historia pero era mi padre, y no quería que el Trunks bebé creciera sin él, no quería que muriese tan pronto._

_Logré alcanzarlo y llegamos al laboratorio del científico. Mi padre se comportó como un necio insolente, por más que le advertí lo que sucedería, que insistí que debíamos esperar a que Goku se recuperara de la enfermedad que lo tenía en cama él no escuchó y abrió a la fuerza la puerta del laboratorio del doctor Maki._

_Eso fue sólo el principio de nuestros problemas…_

_Mi padre encontró a los androides los cuales ya habían despertado por obra del doctor Maki Gero y sostuvo un enfrentamiento con #18, mismo que perdió y en donde intervine tratando de salvarlo pero terminé inconsciente en el piso._

_Después de eso, encontré junto con mi mamá y Gohan un huevo extraño en otra máquina del tiempo, que era la misma que yo usaba pero más vieja. Aquello era más que extraño, porque a mi madre en el futuro le costó mucho trabajo construir una sola máquina, no podían haber dos… sin duda era la misma y alguien, una criatura que salió del huevo y de un caparazón que luego encontramos había viajado en ella pero ¿quién o qué rayos era? Una serie de eventos se desencadenaron: los androides seguían prófugos, Piccoro se fusionó con Kami-sama, el señor Goku aún no despertaba y entonces el monstruo que viajó en mi máquina del tiempo apareció: El androide Cell un monstruo verde de aspecto asqueroso que al principio peleaba con Piccoro, pero luego cuando Krilin y yo llegamos huyó lanzando un Kaio Ken que nos despistó._

_Mi padre se nos apartó después de eso, diciendo que entrenaría para superar la fuerza de un saiyajin. Me sorprendí al verlo de esa manera, su orgullo era enorme y lo movía a hacer cosas que tenían poco sentido pero lo seguí porque yo también debía entrenar cosa que no resultó nada bien ya que sólo me propinaba insultos y maldiciones diciéndome que yo era un fastidio y un estorbo. No entrenamos porque nunca me dejó acercarme y él permaneció de pie por 3 días en un risco, hasta que llegó el señor Goku que ya se había curado._

_Él nos invitó al templo de Kami-sama para entrenar en la habitación del tiempo, en donde trascurre un año mientras que en la tierra sólo es un día. Mi padre y yo fuimos los primeros en entrar. Yo estaba algo ansioso; iba a estar un año con mi padre ahí dentro, iba a convivir con él, entrenar, luchar a su lado y aunque seguía de arrogante lo único que yo quería era pasar tempo con él… conocerlo más._

_Por fin entramos a la habitación del tiempo. La gravedad en ese lugar estaba aumentada, se sentía con sólo respirar. Divisé enseguida lo que eran dos camas, el cuarto de baño y una especie de alacena que contenía todo el equipo suficiente para cocinar, me aproximé a la parte trasera de la habitación y descubrí que el lugar era inmenso y vacío. Me quedé perplejo por varios minutos hasta que la voz áspera de mi padre me trajo de vuelta:_

— _¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? ¿Qué esperas? —dijo molesto y se echó a volar mientras se transformaba en súper saiyajin. Hice lo propio y lo seguí de inmediato, al llegar junto a él esperé alguna indicación._

— _Escúchame bien —comenzó. Por su tono permanente de voz supe que iba a dejar las cosas en claro y que estar conmigo no era de su agrado—. No me hace gracia entrenar contigo, pero hacerlo por separado no tiene caso. No tendré ninguna consideración ¿Te quedó claro? —gruñó mirándome fríamente._

— _Si —contesté. Ni siquiera me había puesto en pose para comenzar cuando mi padre lanzó un puñetazo que me rozó la sien. Iba enserio y yo también._

_Nos dedicamos a entrenar juntos, yo titubeaba un poco y él lo notaba así que no paró de burlarse de mí de decirme que era un simple debilucho._

_Pero pronto toda su sarta de insultos se fue acumulando en mi interior y desató mi coraje, entonces no me contuve; lanzábamos golpes a diestra y siniestra y me siento satisfecho de decir que logré atestarle varios golpes que mi padre no vio venir. Pero él era muy fuerte y desde que habíamos entrado a esa habitación sentí como su poder fue incrementándose. Recuerdo que comimos y dormimos un par de veces ya que mi padre no quería perder tiempo._

_Cuando habían pasado cerca de dos meses, el poder de mi padre se le estaba yendo de las manos: Primero comenzó a costarle regular la intensidad de sus ataques y disparos de poderes y después su trasformación Saiyajin fallaba y volvía a su modo normal. Mi padre intentaba transformarse nuevamente pero le costaba trabajo. Yo sólo lo miraba de reojo y seguía entrenando a parte, ya que sabía de sobra que si le preguntaba algo o le ofrecía ayuda sería peor. Tuvo que pasar cerca de otro mes para que él pudiera controlar su nuevo poder y entonces seguimos entrenando juntos._

_Hasta que mi padre fue el que decidió que era suficiente._

— _Es suficiente Trunks —me dijo parando sus ataques y el modo Saiyajin. Lo imité volviendo a la normalidad y enseguida noté el cambio en mi cuerpo: el cabello me llegaba debajo de la mandíbula así que lo amarré, y mis músculos habían aumentado considerablemente. Mire a mi padre, una sonrisa de autocomplacencia se asomaba en su rostro, en comparación conmigo no presentaba cambio en el cabello pero si en su musculatura._

_Cuando salimos, Goku, Gohan, Piccoro, Ten Shin Han y Mr. Popo nos estaban esperando. Les ofrecí disculpas por la tardanza y comencé a explicarles que a mi padre le había costado algo de trabajo controlar su poder, hasta que éste me calló. Supongo que lo puse en evidencia y eso no le agradó nada aunque a decir verdad su tono conmigo ya no era tan áspero._

_Después de darnos la bienvenida, nuestros amigos nos explicaron cómo se encontraba la situación con Cell, pero todas sus palabras de advertencia hacia mi padre fueron en vano; él seguía diciendo que vencería a los androides y a Cell por sí sólo._

_De pronto escuchamos el ruido de una nave descender y a mi madre que nos llamaba desde afuera:_

— _Muchachos ¿Dónde están? —nos llamó —. ¡Si están aquí salgan por favor!_

— _Bulma nos está llamando —dijo Gohan. Todos fuimos a reunirnos con ella afuera del templo._

— _Bulma ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —le preguntó Goku a mi madre._

— _Le pregunté a Krilin en donde estaban y me dijo que en el templo sagrado._

_Gohan se acercó a saludar a Trunks bebé, y éste lo recibió alegre o he de decir que yo en mi versión pequeña me mostraba feliz._

_Repentinamente mi madre me miró._

— _¡Oye! —exclamó y fue hasta mi—. Espera un momento, tú eres mi hijo Trunks… ¿Verdad que sí lo eres?_

— _Eh… a-ah… sí —balbuceé._

— _Hay ¿Por qué traes el cabello largo? ¿Es una peluca? —me preguntó mi madre mientras jalaba un mechón de mi cabello—. Y también creciste —dijo acariciando mi cabeza._

— _Es que aquí en el templo de Kami-sama se encuentra una habitación muy extraña y mientras transcurre un día aquí en ese lugar pasa un año entero —expliqué—. Mi padre y yo estuvimos entrenando ahí —le conté porque quería que supiera que habíamos tenido un tiempo juntos conviviendo, sabía que eso le alegraría un poco._

— _Oh… Entonces ¿Por qué el cabello de Vegeta no creció como el tuyo? —cuestionó mi madre asomándose a un lado de mi para ver a mi padre. Pensé que éste se molestaría con sólo ver a mi madre, ya que en ocasiones anteriores ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla. Pero no fue así, para mi sorpresa mi padre contestó su pregunta un poco nervioso ante los ojos de mi madre._

— _Solamente los Saiyajines puros como nosotros no presentamos cambios en el cabello desde que nacimos —respondió mi padre. Me sentí contento de ver que no le había contestado en mala forma a mi madre. Eso era algo nuevo, al parecer por ratos él se olvidaba de su orgullo interno y convivía con ella creo que por eso se le veía tan tranquila a mi madre con respecto al carácter de su esposo. Porque lo sobrellevaban bien._

_Aunque no tardó más que un minuto para que retomara su mal humor._

— _¡Oigan inútiles este no es el momento para estar platicando tonterías! ¿A qué demonios viniste Bulma? —le dijo molesto mi padre. Pensé que mi madre se exaltaría pero otra vez me sorprendí al ver que ella contestaba de lo más despreocupada, como si no le importara el tono en que mi padre le había hablado. Yo comenzaba a pensar que asi era._

— _¡Hay! Si es cierto se me había olvidado —contestó hurgando en su pantalón—. Aquí tengo los trajes de pelea que me encargaste desde la otra vez y como tienen un nivel alto de protección a los golpes hice trajes para todos._

_Mi madre accionó una cápsula y la arrojó al suelo, cuando el humo del artefacto se disipó una caja de buen tamaño apareció frente a nosotros._

_Nos comenzamos a poner los trajes. Al principio pensé que no cabríamos en ellos pero la verdad eran muy flexibles y se amoldaban al tamaño de cada uno._

_A pesar de que mi madre había mencionado que había hecho trajes para todos, ni Piccoro ni Ten Shin Han quisieron ponérselos._

_El alarde de mi padre comenzó más temprano que tarde. Le dijo al señor Goku que no era necesario que vistiera su traje para pelear ya que el mismo derrotaría a Cell, a lo que Goku se mostró pacífico y le dijo que eso sería lo mejor para todos, inclusive le ofreció llevarlo con su técnica de teletrasportación hasta donde estaba Cell, pero como era de esperarse mi papá se negó dando insultos._

— _Nos vemos —se despidió con sarcasmo y salió volando del lugar._

— _Uy Vegeta… agresivo y egoísta como siempre —dijo mi madre con la mirada fija en la dirección por donde él se había marchado segundos antes. Pude notar en su tono que, ella lo aceptaba así, y eso ya me lo había contado en persona mi madre del tiempo futuro._

_Decidí que debía acompañarlo aunque sabía muy bien que no me iba a dejar participar en la pelea, pero yo también me había puesto fuerte, así que debía estar con él y asegurarme que no muriera. Confiaba en su nuevo poder, pero no podía correr el riesgo de dejarlo sólo._

— _Entonces yo lo acompañaré —anuncié._

_Goku me dio dos semillas del ermitaño, las que nos correspondían a mi padre y a mí y me aconsejó diciéndome que si la situación se volvía imposible, huyéramos. Podía garantizar que yo lo haría pero mi padre seguramente no seguiría el consejo así tuviera todos los huesos rotos._

— _No vayan a morir en esa pelea ¿quedó claro? ¡Y díselo al terco de tu padre! —me lanzó mi madre. Era una orden pero no con prepotencia; me estaba pidiendo que nos mantuviéramos vivos porque nos quería, a mí y a mi padre._

_La miré y después les hice un gesto de despedida con la mano a todos y salí volando. Mi corazón palpitaba alegre; no había tenido mucho tiempo conocer la relación de mis padres pero eran esos breves momentos que me brindaban los dos lo que me decía que a pesar del horrendo carácter de mi padre y el difícil comportamiento de mi madre, los dos la llevaban bien. Esta era mi familia la que en el futuro no existía, pero que yo iba a velar para que el el bebé Trunks la disfrutara por mucho tiempo._

_Aumenté la velocidad para alcanzar a mi padre, esta vez derrotaríamos a Cell._


	2. Mi pelea con Cell

Llegué al lugar de la pelea casi al mismo tiempo que mi padre. Supuse que el prefería que yo me mantuviera lejos así que eso fue lo que hice, me coloqué en un risco y crucé mis brazos, esperando que comenzara el duelo.

Como era de esperarse mi padre comenzó a presumir sus nuevos poderes con Cell y no dejo de repetirle que lo aniquilaría. Entonces la pelea comenzó y Cell se dedicó a esquivar los ataques de mi padre con lo que logró enfadarlo.

Al principio confié en que los poderes de mi padre y el entrenamiento que habíamos hecho diera frutos, y creo que ambos sabíamos que podría derrotar a Cell pero conforme la pelea se puso seria comencé a dudarlo.

Cell terminó propinandole a mi padre una buena golpiza que lo dejó casi inconsciente. La ira que sentía por dentro aumentaba cada vez que veía a lo lejos como mi padre se iba debilitando, pero no podía interferir, porque no quería hacer enfadar ya que sabía muy bien que si lo hacía me odiaría más de la cuenta.

— Si no vas a ayudar a Vegeta ese monstruo de Cell lo matará… pero si el muere no vas a decir que fue por culpa de su orgullo ¿o sí? —me cuestionó Krilin al ver como mi padre salía de entre las olas del mar al que había caído por un golpe de Cell.

Yo veía como mi padre no podía ni ponerse de pie, apreté los puños y enseguida sentí que me hervía la sangre y mi poder comenzaba a acumularse en mi cuerpo.

— Si mi padre pierde el conocimiento en la pelea intervendré para ayudarlo y si eso sucede podré pelear sin que mi padre vea que he obtenido nuevos poderes —le dije. Esa era la única alternativa en la que yo podría interferir.

—¿Todavía dices eso? —me reprochó mi amigo.

— ¡Escucha Krilin! Tú sabes que mi padre siempre ha sido orgulloso y si no sigue siéndolo querrá decir que no es mi legítimo padre eso es lo que lo hace fuerte y también es la causa de su soledad, pero quizás eso fue lo que más le agradó a mi madre de él y a mi también, me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo Krilin —le dije. Me dolía aceptarlo pero después de convivir un poco con él y observarlo entrenar en la habitación del tiempo llegué a esa conclusión. La fuente de poder de mi padre, el príncipe de los Saiyajin era su orgullo que lo impulsaba a entrenar y hacerse más fuerte. Yo carecía de orgullo como él pero también quería tener ese coraje para volverme más y más fuerte, quizás en ese punto entendía a mi mamá; mi padre no era el mejor hombre del mundo y hasta ella alguna vez me lo había dicho sin embargo en ese momento entendía por qué se enamoró de él, porque a mi también me llama la atención, a pesar de lo orgulloso y solitario que era eso hacía que yo quisiera permanecer a su lado.

Mi padre logró ponerse de pie y reunió todo su poder para atacar a Cell en definitiva. Cuando acumuló toda la energía que tenía quise detenerlo pues corría el riego de destruir la tierra con ese poder.

Cuando mi padre lanzó su poder creímos que lo había conseguido pero sólo logró volarle un brazo al androide mismo que reemplazó enseguida por poseer las células de Piccoro.

Poco después mi padre cayó inconsciente y volvió a la normalidad, su cabello regresó a ser negro.

Al verlo tirado entre los escombros no pude contenerme más e hice que todo mi poder saliera.

Supe entonces que Cell y yo teníamos que quedarnos a solas para luchar sin restricciones ni testigos que salieran lastimados, fue por eso que le di a Krilin la semilla del ermitaño que le correspondía a mi padre y le pedí que se lo llevara a Kame-House. Le aseguré a Krilin que yo vencería a Cell, que no necesitaría ninguna semilla del ermitaño ni de ayuda. La verdad es que para esos momentos la posibilidad de morir ya me había pasado por la cabeza, si iba morir lo haría sólo y me llevaría a Cell conmigo.

Cell comenzó la pelea con una patada y yo lo seguí intentando alejarlo del lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de mi padre inconsciente. A propósito dejé que me golpeara una y otra vez lanzándome a varios metros de distancia; cuando vi que me encontraba lo bastante lejos le hice una seña a Krilin misma que entendió y fue directo a recoger a mi padre.

Los vi partir y mentalmente despedí a mi padre porque quizás no lo volvería a ver. Estaba agradecido de haber tenido la pequeña dicha de pasar unos días a su lado y también estaba feliz porque mi madre y el bebé Trunks del presente tendría a su esposo y padre a salvo por muchos más años más. Le había hecho la promesa a mi madre del presente que no moriría, pero si sucedía rogaba para que me perdonara.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve peleando con Cell; al principio la pelea permanecía pareja, ambos atacábamos con intensidad y por ratos sentía que iba a ganar pero poco a poco las esperanzas fueron muriendo.

Me di cuenta que la trasformación que estaba realizando no surtiría ningún efecto contra Cell, mi padre lo había intentado y se había dado cuenta de que era inútil. Tomé la decisión de darme por vencido regresé a la normalidad mi cuerpo y le pedí a Cell que me matara.

En vez de eso me vi envuelto en una serie de preguntas extrañas que me hizo el monstruo:

— Cuando ustedes estaban a punto de derrotarme no tenían estos poderes esto significa que en muy poco tiempo los incrementaron, di que demonios fue lo que hicieron—. Me quedé callado sin mirarlo a los ojos aún decepcionado de mi mismo. No iba a responder ya que Cell no debía saber sobre la existencia de la habitación del tiempo—. No quieres hablar, entonces te cambiaré de pregunta, si yo les doy más tiempo ¿hay la posibilidad de que se hagan mas fuertes? ¿Qué dices?

— No lo sé y eso no lo sabré hasta que lo compruebe —contesté tratando de no decir nada en concreto que pudiera usar a su beneficio—. Pero ¿porqué me preguntas eso?

— Entonces si existen posibilidades. La siguiente pregunta es ¿qué esta haciendo Goku en estos momentos? ¿Porqué no viene a pelear conmigo?

— Goku está entrenando duro para derrotarte muy pronto el es el único capaz de exterminarte jamás perderá las esperanzas y cumplirá nuestro deseo y eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Cell sonrió y cuando pronunció su respuesta, me tomó por sorpresa:

— Buena respuesta, haremos un torneo de artes marciales.

Me quedé sorprendido ante lo que acababa de oír y por más que le pregunté cual era su propósito él contestó que no deseaba conquistar la tierra ni el universo, simplemente quería divertirse y ver la cara de terror de los humanos.

Cell emprendió el vuelo sin antes decirme que él nos avisaría por televisión acerca del torneo.

Me quedé parado observando como se iba sin saber muy bien que hacer; el androide nos estaba dando 10 días más para entrenar, para que el pudiera divertirse, para que fuéramos su circo.

Estaba tan furioso conmigo mismo por no ganarle a Cell que exploté lo último que me quedaba de poder y caí de rodillas al suelo. No fui capaz de sentir la presencia de Krilin y mi padre hasta que éste ultimo bajó frente a mi y me dio la espalda.

— Papá —lo llamé calmándome y deteniendo mi transformación.

— ¿Qué pasó con Cell? —me preguntó con voz seca y menos dura que antes. Sabia perfectamente que mi padre estaba molesto, por su pelea fallida y porque yo le había pedido a Krilin que se lo llevara y por supuesto por mi evidente fracaso.

— No le gane —admití enterrando los dedos en la tierra—. No pude ganarle… lo lamento no pude hacer nada para detenerlo.

— Eso es natural, un insecto como tu jamás le ganaría a Cell y mucho menos ahora que se ha perfeccionado —soltó mi padre con burla.

La verdad es que a esas alturas hubiera sido raro que no se pusiera a insultarme y ya me estaba acostumbrando así que no dije nada, sin embargo a Krilin casi se le sale el decirle que pude superar los poderes de un super saiyajin pero lo detuve a tiempo. Mi padre no podía saber que mis poderes eran mayores que los suyos porque si lo hacía perdería el poco acercamiento que ya tenía con él y quizás por mi culpa llegara a odiar a su hijo del presente, asi que por ningún motivo podía enterarse.

Después les conté lo que Cell me había dicho sobre que quería organizar un torneo de artes marciales y les expresé mi deseo de entrenar nuevamente a la habitación del tiempo para volverme mas fuerte aunque mi padre se negó diciendo que con él sería suficiente.

Posteriormente partimos de regreso a la corporación capsula llevándonos al androide 16 quien nos había dicho que nos ayudaría si hacíamos que mi madre lo reconstruyera. Volamos en silencio hasta casa pues no había nada más que decir, el sabor d ela derrota estaba presente en todos nosotros; mientras volaba en mi mente solo estaba el tratar de olvidarme de lo sucedido y ponerme a entrenar cuanto antes así tuviera que desafiar a mi padre. Por supuesto que también tenía unas enormes ganas de ver a mi mamá de ese tiempo, me imaginaba que se había preocupado demasiado.

Al llegar nos encontramos con una señora rubia y muy alegre que saludó a mi padre.

— Hola ¿como estas Vegeta? cuanto tiempo sin verlos —le dijo a mi padre y sentí miedo de que la atacara, pero simplemente la ignoró—. Sigues siendo igual de encantador y tambien el joven que viene contigo se ve muy guapo —dijo acercándose a mi— supongo que eres amigo del apuesto Vegeta.

— Hola mucho gusto en conocerla —respondí un poco sonrojado. Casi de inmediato me di cuenta de que acababa de conocer a mi abuela materna la reconocí porque mi madre solía contarme de ella cuando yo era mas pequeño; siempre decía que la abuela había sido una persona muy feliz y despreocupada y que le encantaba elogiar a mi papá cosa que a ella le daba mucha gracia aunque otras la avergonzaba.

Después apareció un señor de lentes montado en una bicicleta. Supe que se trataba de mi abuelo gracias al color de su cabello mismo que yo había heredado de él. Me sentí tan feliz de poder verlos con mis propios ojos tal como mi madre me los había descrito. Mi abuelo había forjado su fortuna gracias a su increíble intelecto que también poseía mi madre y por lo cual yo me encontraba en esos momentos en otra dimensión, su conocimiento e inteligencia fueron el legado que llevó a mi mamá a construir la máquina del tiempo.

Los dos parecían muy buenas personas y sobretodo se veían contentos, para mi significaba mucho tenerlos cerca e instantáneamente empecé a quererlos.

Pasé la tarde en compañía de mis abuelos, Yamcha, Krilin, Ulong, Puar, el maestro Roshi y mi padre que a pesar de estar apartado a unos cuantos metros se quedaba para escuchar los planes. Todos estaban más tranquilos y entusiasmados con la idea de pelear en un torneo de artes marciales y eso me ayudó a calmarme un poco y relajarme con su compañía.

Se hizo de noche y mi madre no había vuelto con mi versión bebé del presente. Mi abuela me había asignado una habitación desocupada y yo no puse objeciones porque me encontraba muy cansado.

Al día sioguiente todos nos habíamos reunido en la sala frente al televisor esperando indicaciones del androide Cell, inclusive mi padre se nos había unido curioso.

Yamcha y Krilin se habían dispuesto a ponerse a entrenar cuando mi padre comenzó a vanagloriarse e insultarlos.

Estaba apunto de detenerlo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y de ella salió mi madre con el bebé en brazos.

— ¿Trunks? ¿Dónde estás Trunks? —gritaba buscándome por el cuarto y hasta pasó por encima de la pelea entre Krilin, Yamcha y mi papá—. ¡Hay que bueno que estás ahí! —exclamó cuando al fin me vio y comenzó a examinarme dando vueltas en torno a mi.

Sólo atiné a quedarme de pie inmóvil mientras ella me revisaba de pies a cabeza, confieso que su reacción me asustó un poco y no sabía ni que decir.

—¡Qué alivio! Estas sano y salvo hijo —dijo ella acercándose mucho a mi cara yo me eché para atrás tan solo sentirla cerca, me sentía extraño y me había trasmitido su nerviosismo pero me algraba ver que ella estaba bien—. ¿Sabes? Picoro me dijo que ese monstruo no te había matado pero estaba muy preocupada porque pensé que te habían lastimado gravemente y por eso vine volando.

— Disculpa por haberte preocupado.

— ¡Oye! No vuelvas a preocupar así a tu madre ¿entendiste hijo?

De pronto noté que Trunks bebé me ofrecía sus bracitos, así que me incliné hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Trunks ya me había tomado un mechón de cabello y tiraba de el con ganas.

Todos rieron al ver que yo le pedía al pequeño que me soltara porque en verdad dolía. A pesar de ser encontrarse en etapa de bebé Trunks tenía mucha fuerza.

Entre el barullo de risas por Trunks bebé y yo, Cell apareció al fin en la televisión y explicó las reglas del juego. Al parecer ya había dispuesto de la plataforma para la pelea en la región 5 no muy lejos de la capital. Tal y como lo sospechabamos las reglas del juego no eran del todo limpias ya que si no lográbamos ganarle él mataría a todos y cada uno de los humanos.

Después del conmocionante anuncio del androide mi padre dijo que se iría a entrenar y no dudé en decir que lo acompañaría; sentí miedo de que se pusiera a gritarme y me lo prohibiera pero no lo hizo y me alegró, poco a poco daba pequeños y milimétricos pasos en nuestra relación. Sólo soltó un bufido al escuchar que mi madre se ofrecía a cortarme mi ahora largo cabello pero enseguida le dije a ella que me encontraba bien así. No fue por despreciar su ofrecimiento ni mucho menos, simplemente no quería que mi padre se fuera sin mi ya que era obvio que no iba a esperarme.

Pero había olvidado quien llevaba las riendas de la casa, me equivoqué al pensar que mi madre se iba a dar por vencida asi como así.

— Si te dejas ese cabello como está y entras a la habitación el tiempo una vez más terminarás con el pelo hasta las rodillas —sentenció

— P-Pero mamá… tengo que ir con mi papá, él no va a esperarme… —le expliqué temeroso.

— No, Vegeta no irá a ningún lado, el va a esperar a que te corte el cabello ¿verdad Vegeta? Además que caso tiene que se vayan tan rápido, Goku aún se encuentra adentro y mientras el no termine su entrenamiento ustedes no podrán hacer nada—. Mi padre soltó un gruñido de molestia y juré por un momento que se iría, que mi oportunidad estaba perdida pero para mi sorpresa se recargó en la pared cruzado de brazos y desvió la mirada.

— ¿Qué demonios esperas Bulma? Córtale el maldito cabello a Trunks para que podamos irnos —ordenó a lo cual mi mamá presurosa me pasó a Trunks bebé para que lo cargara y salió en busca de unas tijeras.

Aquella escena no era el mejor cuadro familiar, ni el mas acogedor ni amoroso pero ellos dos eran mis padres con todo y la extraña relación que habían construido y por fin me sentía parte de eso.


	3. El Torneo de Cell

_Habíamos entrenado duramente todos, Goku y Gohan, Piccoro y posteriormente y por separado mi padre y yo. Esta vez el quiso entrar solo a la habitación del tiempo y no puse objeción al verlo tan concentrado en aumentar sus poderes además de que la vez que entrenamos juntos sólo se dedicó a insultarme. Así que entrené por mi cuenta con mayor libertad y comodidad. Al salir de la habitación del tiempo el esfuerzo de mi madre se volvió en vano ya que volví a quedar igual que antes, inevitablemente el cabello me había crecido de nuevo._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el plazo para el comienzo del torneo de Cell terminó; ese día todos nos trasladamos al lugar juntos, aunque debo decir que mi padre no nos esperó, gracias a su ego fue el primero en arribar al lugar._

_Cuando el torneo fue declarado por iniciado, un señor llamado Mr. Satán dio un penoso espectáculo durante bastante tiempo logrando hacer el ridículo junto con otros dos tipos al ser derrotados en un abir y cerrar de ojos por Cell. Pasado eso el señor Goku fue quien quiso pelear con Cell en primer lugar ante la indiferente aprobación de mi padre._

_Ambos comenzaron la pelea sin dar todo su poder, esquivándose; todos podíamos ver que no estaban peleando muy enserio, hasta el pequeño Gohan lo decía._

_Sin embargo la pelea cambió momentáneamente y pudimos apreciar que el ki de ambos se tornó agresivo y poderoso, sin duda la verdadera batalla había comenzado. Por momentos creía ver que el señor Goku tenía la ventaja, sin embargo Cell siempre lograba igualársele._

_Tiempo después Cell eliminó la regla que consistía en que la persona que cayera de la plataforma perdería en cambio la nueva regla era que la única forma de perder sería muriendo o que el oponente se diera por vencido. Aquello me pareció una tontería por parte de ese monstruo ya que era evidente que Goku no iba a morir y mucho menos tirar la toalla._

_Los minutos de pelea continuaron hasta convertirse en horas que todos pasamos observando, quietos, analizando la posibilidad de la victoria que no se hacía muy clara, hasta que sorpresivamente Goku se rindió con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_Ninguno de nosotros podíamos creerlo. — D-Debe ser una broma —recuerdo haber pensado en esos momentos. Pero no se trataba de eso, Goku se estaba rindiendo porque según él no era tan poderoso como para derrotar a Cell y en su lugar llamó a Gohan para que continuara con la pelea. La reacción grupal no se hizo esperar reprobando este hecho, sobre todo Piccoro que le decía al señor Goku que Gohan era sólo un niño._

_Gohan que en un principio dudaba sobre la pelea tomó el lugar de Goku quién confiaba plenamanete en que su hijo expulsara todos sus poderes. La batalla comenzó con burlas de Cell contra el pequeño Gohan, que a pesar de que intentaba enojarse para mostrar su verdadero poder no lo lograba. Entretanto Cell se encargó de volar en pedazos al androide #16 y posterior a eso expulsó a unos Cell juniors de su cuerpo. Esos pequeños monstruos de apariencia similar a Cell pero de color azul se nos fueron encima a todos. Aunque eran pequeños su fuerza era considerable y ninguno de nosotros lograba matarlos; no pasó mucho tiempo después de eso para que Gohan se tornara furioso y alcanzara todo su poder._

_Me alegró poder estar presente en aquella batalla, ya que pude apreciar un momento muy importante en la vida de quién había sido mi maestro en mi tiempo, ya que Gohan me había entrenado a causa de que ni su padre ni el mío vivían en esa época._

_Después de una larga demostración de los poderes ocultos de Gohan, y de que Cell expulsara a #18 gracias a un golpe propinado por el hijo de Goku, la hora de darle el golpe de gracias a aquel maldito monstruo llegó. Pero Gohan se había confiado demasiado en la pelea y Cell terminó por inflar su cuerpo amenazando a la tierra con explotar la bomba que llevaba dentro. En ese mismo instante Goku se despidió de todos nosotros y utilizó su teletrasportación para llevarse a Cell -apunto de explotar- a otro lado, muriendo así los dos._

_Fue una pena el acto que Goku realizó, sacrificando su vida por nosotros y me sentí muy mal al escuchar los sollozos desgarradores de Gohan. Lo comprendía al 100% ya que, de haber visto morir a mi padre de esa forma mi reacción sería la misma._

_Porfin Krilin hizo que el afectado Gohan se pusiera de pie para poder irnos a nuestras casas, y tomó a #18 entre sus brazos cuando algo desconcertante sucedió:_

_Una humareda de polvo se arremolinó frente a nosotros mientras una risa grave resonó en el lugar; enseguida supimos de quién se trataba, Cell no había muerto._

_Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de reaccionar, no vi venir el ataque de su parte; salí expulsado hacía atrás y caí al suelo cuando un rayo me dio de lleno al pecho perforando mi cuerpo._

_El dolor comenzó a inundar cada parte de mi ser impidiéndome siquiera gritar, intenté moverme pero mis extremidades no me respondían… y me dediqué a escuchar mis apagadas respiraciones._

_En esos momentos pensé que nunca me había imaginado morir en otra época que no fuera mía y menos de esa forma. Recuerdo haber arrojado sangre de mi boca, sintiendo mis últimos momentos llegar. Pensé entonces que había sido un privilegio haber conocido a mi padre y poder pasar un poco de tempo con él… esperaba de todo corazón que Trunks bebé tuviera más suerte en un futuro que yo con él, aunque eso era mucho pedir pero lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. Visualicé la imagen de mi madre y lamenté no haber podido cumplirle la promesa de cuidarme que le hice, le había fallado a las dos, a mi madre de mi tiempo y a la del presente y esperaba realmente que ambas fueran fuertes para aceptar mi muerte._

_El dolor comenzó a disminuir poco a poco… la voz distorsionada de alguien que hablaba se iba extinguiendo y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro, después de eso no volví a sentir nada._

_En el momento en que abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fue a Gohan junto a mi en cambio no había presencia d emi padre por ningún lado cosa que no me extrañaba ya que seguramente su egocentricidad había resultado herida y había preferido irse a algún lado para estar solo._

_Alcé la vista y aprecié al majestuoso Shen Long del que sólo había escuchado historias contadas por mi madre. Fue entonces cuando recordé que Goku estaba muerto, ya que todos querían ver la posibilidad de que el dragón lo volviera a la vida, aún sabiendo que era inútil._

_Krilin propuso regresar el tiempo antes de la explosión que mató a Goku, pero sería peligroso ya que Cell también regresaría a la vida. Después Dendé sugirió pedirle a Purunga que reviviera a Goku. Sin embargo, segundos después la voz de Goku resonó en los cielos y nos explicó sus razones para no ser revivido por lo cual el último deseo que Shen Long podía cumplir fue utilizado por Krilin quién pidió que se les desactivaran las bombas que #17 y #18 tenían en su interior._

_Después de ello, Tenshin Han fue el primero en retirarse, y Gohan, Krilin, Yamcha y yo hicimos lo propio. Gohan y Krilin se separaron en dirección opuesta a la que Yamcha y yo ibamos con la promesa de acudir a Capsule Corp al día aiguiente para despedirme._

_Yamcha y yo volamos largo rato en silencio hasta que él rompió el silencio._

_— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó e intuí que se refería al hecho de que yo había muerto y revivido en el mismo día._

_— Muy bien —contesté—. Sólo que aun no me queda claro porqué Cell no murió en la explosión y mucho menos cómo puedo regresar._

_— Cuando Cell apareció y te mató nos explicó que, una parte de su cerebro sobrevivió por lo cual pudo regenerarse e inclusive adquirió la técnica de teletrasportación de Goku._

_— Entiendo —asentí— ¿Qué pasó después de que morí?_

_— Tenías que haber visto la reacción de Vegeta —respondió contento como si me estuviera revelando algo sorprendente—, nunca lo había visto tan enojado._

_— ¿Qué? ¿Papá?_

_— Si, cuando vio que te mataron, se puso furioso como no tienes idea lo hubieras visto —contestó Yamcha sonriendo al ver mi reacción de asombro—. No le importó lo demás sólo se arrojó contra Cell para golpearlo._

_— Ya veo… así que hizo eso por mi —no pude evitar regocijarme de lo que Yamcha me había contado. Mi padre se había lanzado a golpes contra Cell por mi muerte. Algo en mi pecho, una sensación cálida y agradable revoloteaba de un lado al otro y no me molesté en reprimir mi sonrisa, estaba verdaderamente feliz._

_Después de contarme eso, Yamcha se separó de mi y volé en solitario, ansioso por llegar a Capsule Corp. Cuando puse un pie en el balcón que daba a la sala el sol ya se había puesto a lo lejos anuncando las pocas horas que le quedaban al día._

_— ¡Mamá! —grité entrando a la casa buscándola por las habitaciones — ¡Mamá!_

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que mi madre llegara corriendo hasta donde yo me encontraba. Ambos nos dimos un gran abrazo y me sorprendió ver que no llevaba en brazos a mi versión en bebé._

_— ¡Estás a salvo hijo! —exclamó ella posando sus manos en mi rostro._

_— Te dije que lo revivieron —para mi sorpresa mi padre estaba a pocos metros de distancia detrás de mi madre, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada indiferente._

_— Ya lo sé, pero aun así estaba preocupada —dijo volteándolo a ver y luego posando su mirada en mi—. ¿Te lastimaste? —preguntó_

_Negué con la cabeza y sonreí— No mamá, estoy bien—. ¿Dónde está Trunks?_

_— Está durmiendo en el laboratorio, tú abuelo está vigilándolo. Muy bien, ya que ambos están sanos y salvos les he preparado la cena pensando en que después de esa pelea con Cell tendrían hambre, así que ¿qué esperan?_

_Mi mamá se encaminó hacia la cocina, la seguí asombrado porque mi padre –unos metros detrás de nosotros- también se dirigía al mismo lugar._

_Mamá nos sirvió la cena, y los 3 comimos. De vez en cuando ella me hacía preguntas y conversábamos, sin embargo mi padre se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo. Me sentía extraño de estar junto con ellos pero me sentía realmente alegre al mismo tiempo. En un punto de la cena recordé lo que Yamcha me había contado y mi corazón latió de prisa. Quería agradecerle de cierta forma aunque sabía que me estaba jugando que me siguiera dirigiendo la palabra, pues de sentirse expuesto se alejaría de mi. Fue hasta que él se puso de pie para retirarse de la mesa cuando no pude guardar más mis palabras._

_Mi padre estaba avanzando hacia la puerta cuando me paré bruscamente de mi asiento haciendo que las patas de la silla chillaran._

_— Gracias por preocuparte por mi —le dije un tanto agitado y ante la mirada confusa de mi mamá._

_Él por supuesto ni siquiera volvió la cara, pero yo no buscaba eso… ni siquiera esperaba palabras de su parte simplemente quería que supiera que para mí, su acción significaba muchísimo en mi vida. Mi padre se alejó sin decir nada y volví a sentarme en mi lugar._

_— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Vegeta? —preguntó mamá y pude notar la pizca de curiosidad que se encendía en sus ojos._

_— ¿Me cortas el cabello y te lo cuento? —le propuse._

_Mi madre me instaló en uno de los cuartos de la casa para cortarme el cabello y para que al final del día pudiera descansar. Aquella habitación era bastante parecida a las de mi casa en el futuro, por supuesto antes del ataque de los androides pues después de eso toda la ciudad quedó en ruinas._

_Me senté en una cómoda silla que dispuso mi mamá y ella comenzó a cortarme el cabello. No me desagradaba tenerlo largo pero a veces me estobaba un poco por lo que desde que estaba en el templo de Kami-sama lo decidí._

_Al principio ninguno de los dos habló y yo me concentré en escuchar el sonido de las tijeras al cortar mis mechones de cabello._

_— ¿Él pasa tiempo con ustedes? —pregunté después de un rato y noté como ella detenía su labor quizás incómoda por lo que estaba cuestionando._

_— Bueno, tu padre casi siempre está entrenando debido a su objetivo de ser más fuerte que Goku, pero a pesar de ello pasamos tiempo juntos… siempre comemos él, tú y yo, bservaste el tiene un gran apetito y yo me encargo de hacer su comida. Hasta algunas veces ve televisión conmigo pero creo que todo depende del humor que se encuentre._

_— ¿D-De verdad? —exclamé imaginando aquellas escenas._

_— ¿Porqué? ¿En el futuro yo no te he contado… ?_

_— Casi no me cuentas mucho de él, pero creo que es más porque el recuerdo de mi padre te causa tristeza ya que en mi tiempo él murió bastantes años atrás… yo no lo conocí en mi época, por eso me emociona verlo._

_— Debe ser por eso —contestó ella pensativa y después me miró con decisión—. Trunks la verdad no puedo decir que mi relación con tu padre sea la mejor pero, yo sé lo que es tu padre y no es una mala persona._

_— Lo quieres ¿no es así? —me atreví a preguntarle sonrojado—, pero el…_

_— Pero él tiene una forma diferente de demostrar sus sentimientos._

_— ¿Crees que él…? ¿Me quiera?_

_Mi madre cortó otro largo mechón de cabello que cayó al suelo con suavidad. — Nunca ha sido muy expresivo contigo desde que naciste, pero el primer día que te vio puede ver en su mirada que se sentía orgulloso de que fueras su hijo y tuvieras sangre saiyajin y más ahora que te hemos conocido un poco mas grande. Sin embargo eso es algo que nunca admitirá._

_Ella lanzó una risita y fue entonces cuando le conté lo que había sucedido en la pelea con Cell:_

_— Cuando venía de regreso hacia aca Yamcha me contó que mi padre se había puesto furioso al verme morir y que se le fue a los golpeas a Cell —le conté sin evitar sonreír ampliamente._

_— ¿De verdad mostro eso ante todos? —yo asentí igual de contento que ella—. ¡Vaya! ¡eso si es una sorpresa! Trunks ¿lo ves? —dijo con suavidad acariciando mi ahora corto cabello—. El te quiere, a su manera, pero te quiere._

_— Y a ti —agregué._

_Ella se encogió de brazos — Supongo, sino creo que ya hubiera buscado a alguien más._

_Ambos reimos por el comentario._

_— Te pareces mucho a él —me tomó la cara con sus jóvenes manos._

_— Siempre me dijiste eso, y ahora pude comprobarlo. Fisicamente soy como él, pero también me parezco a ti._

_— Tienes razón, también tienes algo de mi._

* * *

_La noche llegó, sin embargo no pude conciliar el sueño con facilidad. Entonces decidí dar una vuelta por la casa: Pasé por los laboratorios de la corporación evitando tocar nada, y después encontré el estudio de mi madre donde con asombro descubrí algunas fotos nuestras y unas de mi padre. En mi tiempo esas fotos no existieron nunca, de hecho mi madre siempre me decía que a mi padre nunca le había gustado salir en fotografías. Como recuerdo de ello tomé una foto donde están ella, yo de bebé y mi padre, él por supuesto mostrando una expresión seria que me imagino encerraba lo obligado que se vio al tomarse aquel retrato de mal gusto para él; guardé la fotografía en mi pantalón de pijama y seguí mi camino._

_Cuando iba de vuelta hacia mi habitación me topé con mi padre que se dirigía a la dirección opuesta de mi camino; pasó de largo sin mirarme yo supuse que iba a la cocina a saciar su hambre. Sin embargo y de la nada me nació decirle algo:_

_— Papá… —él se detuvo y no volteó, exactamente como lo había hecho en la cocina cuando le agradecí su preocupación—, yo provengo de un mundo en el que tú no estas, en un mundo donde falleciste prematuramente yo siendo un bebé. Nunca tuve recuerdos de tuyos y a mi madre siempre la causó mucha tristeza hablarme de ti. No te enfades conmigo pero quisiera pedirte que trates de pasar más tiempo con Trunks, ya que él tiene la posibilidad de crecer contigo de ejemplo, sé que cuando esté grande lo valorará mucho, porque yo lo haría y sobre mi madre… ella te necesita mucho —dije sintiéndome a la vez muy bien por hacerle saber lo que sentía—. Me alegra haber venido a este tiempo y conocerte, cuídate mucho._

_Sabía que esa era la segunda vez que me la estaba jugando, mis palabras tendrían represalias grandes y quizás nunca me volvería a hablar, pero había valido la pena. Todo ese tiempo no le temí a sus palabras que quizás podrían ser duras y crueles, creo que eso podía soportarlo, pero a lo que más le temí fue a que el nunca me dirigiera la palabra, que nunca volteara a escucharme cuando yo le dijera "Papá", pero él siempre atendió cuando lo llamaba así, quizás de mala gana pero nunca renegó de ser mi padre y eso era algo muy importante para mi._

_Esta vez fui yo quien no esperó respuesta de su parte y me di la vuelta comenzando a avanzar a mi cuarto._

_— ¿Qué me cuide dices? —lanzó con sarcasmo. Su comentario me hizo darme la vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos, sin embargo el seguía dándome la espalda—. Soy el príncipe de los Saiyajines, no necesito cuidarme y mucho menos de insectos, yo soy el más poderoso —dijo y avanzó perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo._

_Sonreí por su respuesta inesperada y me fui directo a la cama para conciliar mi sueño, al día siguiente partiría, mi tiempo en el presente había terminado._


	4. Despedida

Salgo de mi habitación ya que quiero aprovechar las horas que me quedan antes de partir. Desde anoche no he visto a mi padre y temo que no estará presente en mi despedida. En fin, es algo que me he ganado a pulso sabiendo su carácter, pero no podía quedarme callado.

Me dirijo a la cocina y me encuentro con mis abuelos tomando su desayuno.

— ¡Hola Trunks! —me saluda efusivamente mi abuela—. ¿Tienes hambre? El desayuno está servido ¿Porqué no nos acompañas?

— S-Sí ¡Claro!

Mi abuela me sirve un tazón de fruta y me siento al lado de mi abuelo. Estoy un poco nervioso por la presencia de ambos, aunque ellos no saben quién soy. Mi madre del futuro me ha contado muchas cosas de ellos; mi abuelo es un científico brillante que con su inteligencia logró crear capsule corp y ayudar a muchas personas con sinnúmeros de inventos, de él he heredado el color de mi cabello y aunque se me da un poco eso de las máquinas porque mi madre siempre me enseñó desde pequeño, siento decir que no soy tán inteligente como él y mi madre, pero creo que eso es debido a que soy fuerte y puedo pelear, como mi padre. Mi abuela por su parte es una mujer que está alegre todo el tiempo y es muy amable con todos, creo que mi mamá ha heredado su belleza, lástima que no haya heredado su carácter.

— Esa maquina en la que llegaste tiene el logo de nuestra corporación… Bulma debe haber trabajado en ese prototipo sin decírmelo porque no recuerdo haber fabricado algo parecido… ¿Nuestra empresa crea esas máquinas?

Casi me atraganto al escuchar su pregunta y él me da suaves golpecitos en la espalda. No es que no quisiera contarle sobre mi, lo que pasa es que ya he alterado demasiado la historia al venir aquí, entre menos personas sepan quién soy y de donde provengo, mucho mejor.

— Y-Yo sólo la c-compré hace un tiempo, pero sus inventos son los número uno de donde provengo —le miento aunque no del todo porque es verdad, aun en el futuro Capsule Corp es dueña del mercado de máquinas, robots, coches, electrodomésticos, etc etc.

— Qué extraño —me dice mi abuela—, tú te llamas igual que mi nieto Trunks… pero ese nombre no es muy común.

— L-Le aseguro que sólo es una coincidencia.

Ella sonríe, y me doy cuenta que mi mamá heredó eso de ella también.

— Si, debe ser una coincidencia. ¿Quieres un pastelillo?

* * *

Cuando acabo de desayunar y de tomar el postre miro al reloj que está en la pared y sé que la hora se acerca, así que salgo a buscar a mi mamá y la encuentro en su laboratorio. Ella como siempre está armando algo, creo que es un robot.

— Hola —saludo llamando su atención.

— Hola hijo — me contesta ella sin dejar su labor —. ¿Listo?

Yo suspiro a causa de que tengo sentimientos encontrados por mi partida. Me estaba acostumbrando a todos.

— Si, aunque no quisiera, pero debe irme.

— Tampoco quisiera que te fueras pero, creo que yo te necesito mucho más allá… además que te has vuelto fuerte y debes regresar para acabar con esos androides.

— Tienes razón —asiento—. Acabo de desayunar con mis abuelos —le comento.

— ¡Qué bueno hijo! Sé que no los conociste pero, ellos te quieren mucho y desde que naciste en este tiempo no dejan de cuidarte. Tu abuelo te ha hecho muchos juguetes y tu abuela te tiene en brazos cada que puede.

— Son muy buenas personas, justo como dijiste alguna vez y me alegra mucho haberlos conocido… —callo un momento y después sonrió—. También me alegra mucho haber conocido a mi padre.

— Lo sé hijo, él te ha hecho mucha falta pero espero que este tiempo que hayas pasado con él haya sido bueno, a pesar de su carácter.

— Si, fue bueno, conocí varias cosas de él.

— Vayamos a esperar a todos para despedirte, ya casi es hora —propone y comienza a guardar sus herramientas.

— Mamá… —digo deteniéndola y tomando sus manos—. Cuídate mucho por favor —le pido mirando sus ojos azules, esos que me ha heredado—, cuida a Trunks y aunque suene extraño, cuida a mi padre… éres a la única que él obedece, quizás a regañadientes pero lo hace… cuídalo para que yo pueda crecer con él.

Los ojos de mi mamá se ponen vidriosos y una lágrima resbala por su mejilla, yo se la limpio mientras ella asiente.

— Vamos, acabo de sentir el ki de mis amigos… han llegado —le digo.

Los dos bajamos hasta el jardín en donde se encuentra mi máquina del tiempo.

Gohan, Krilin, Yamcha, el Maestro Roshi y mis abuelos se encuentran reunidos aquí. Instintivamente busco a mi padre entre ellos y de pronto descubro que se encuentra cerca. Me pongo muy feliz de verlo con su ceño serio y fruncido y sus brazos cruzados.

Es entonces cuando mi madre se acerca a mi y toma mi mano.

— Cuídate mucho —me dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Si.

Avanzo para ir hacia mi máquina y volteo en la dirección donde se encuentra mi padre. Él me mira serio por un momento y luego noto que despega un brazo de su pose para hacerme una señal con dos dedos. Lo imito sonriendo un poco.

Subo al fin a la máquina del tiempo y la enciendo haciendo que los propulsores saquen algo de humo.

— ¡Adiós a todos! —exclamo en despedida agitando una mano cuando la máquina se eleva.

— ¡Qué te vaya muy bien! —escucho decir a mi madre.

Observo a todos mis amigos agitar las manos despidiéndose de mi. Siento mi pecho hinchado de felicidad por todo lo que viví; el pelear con mis amigos, ver pelear a Goku, conocer a quién fuera mi maestro en su etapa de adolescencia, conocer a mis abuelos… la destrucción de los androides y de Cell; pero sobre todo, conocer a aquel de quién todos me hablaban, de quién me decían que yo era idéntico… conocer a mi padre.

Fue muy grato ver un poco de la vida cotidiana que llevaban mis padres y presenciar su extraña relación. Durante mi corta vida viví creyendo que yo había sido un error para mi padre, que él no me quería y mucho menos a mi madre y equivocadamente tuve cierto rencor hacia él por creerlo una mala persona. Mi madre siempre me dijo que yo estaba equivocado y que no pensara así de él, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Además siempre tuve la necesidad de entender qué era lo que mi madre había visto en él para escogerlo porque al parecer sus cualidades eran casi nulas.

Pero hoy, después de este tiempo me regocijo porque logré comprender todo; mi padre con breves reacciones de su parte logró mostrarme lo que realmente es… es orgulloso si, pero también en el fondo de su corazón reside una parte buena que le cuesta trabajo sacar a relucir, lo supe cuando Yamcha me contó su reacción, porque su dolor al verme morir fue real… quiero creerlo así.

Mi madre fue la única que pudo ver ese pequeño sentimiento de bondad que albergaba en el corazón de mi papá y por eso decidió quedarse a lu lado sin pedir nada a cambio más que su compañía cosa que él le dio, porque ahí esta, con ella.

El carácter de mi padre es muy difícil pero me di cuenta que no es una mala persona y que ya no debe juzgársele por los errores que cometió en el pasado. En este tiempo en el presente pude sentir que él me quería, a su manera soy su hijo y tengo su sangre de guerrero Saiyajin.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada el 13/12/2012 en ffnet y ha sido mudada aquí.


End file.
